


Находка

by LaFer



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: AU. Шесть племён острова Мата Нуи уже много лет находятся в состоянии войны.
Relationships: Jaller/Takua
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bionicle, Ruso





	Находка

**Author's Note:**

> Украинский вариант: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654792

День догорал, собирая на западе грозовой фронт, обещавший ночью сильную бурю. Стоявший на крайнем посту Маторан, вглядывавшийся в непогоду, вздрогнул, услышав тихие шаги, и мгновенно активировал оружие.

—Вольно, — в голосе капитана, а это он и был, послышалось едва заметное одобрение.

— Есть, сэр, — часовой вновь застыл.

— Летописец?

— Заперт, сэр. Выходить не пытался.

— Очень хорошо.

Капитан отошёл, оставив часового размышлять над его поведением. В последние дни шеф, казалось, был чем-то встревожен. Особенно эта тревога проявлялась после его разговоров с Летописцем, который за всё своё время пребывания в Та-Коро ухитрился без спросу влезть в заброшенный Храм, случайно (или нет) ворваться на очередной военный совет, пролезть на местную арену (тоже без спросу) и чуть не погибнуть в лавовой реке, кольцом огибавшей жилой остров. Настроив таким образом половину жителей деревни против себя, Летописец каким-то образом сумел вызвать у другой половины жгучий интерес. Непонятно, чем он их так привлёк; часовой видел этого парня, и, по его мнению, это был самый обыкновенный неудачник, покинувший свой дом ради сомнительных авантюр и бегства от своего Долга.

…Сам же Джаллер (этим именем был наречён капитан при активации) был занят несколько иными мыслями. Со вчерашнего дня обстановка вокруг деревни сильно ухудшилась, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграл недавний налёт отряда Ле-Маторанов. «Зелёные» имели преимущество перед остальными племенами: их, как и «ледяных», было трудно найти, зато сами они обладали подвижностью и фактором в виде полётов на специально обученных Гукко. Их тактика заключалась главным образом в стремительности: они прилетали, внося элемент хаоса, сбрасывали на деревни сферы заряженного протодермиса и быстро исчезали. До сих пор никому не удавалось поймать хотя бы одного воздушного Маторана; тем не менее, Джаллеру намедни удалось подбить одну птицу, едва не сбросившую в процессе пикирования своего всадника. Однако этим всадником оказался вовсе не Ле-Маторан, а довольно безрассудный Летописец, которого «зелёные» за каким-то ракши потащили с собой. Впрочем, пообщавшись с ним, Джаллер теперь не был в этом уверен. Тот производил впечатление случайного активиста, забравшегося на Гукко по собственной бестолковой инициативе, и дай Мата, вообще пролетевшего бы мимо — ну, или влетевшего бы прямо в окно караульни форта, если бы капитан в тот момент не выстрелил.

С ним было сложно ещё и потому, что Джаллера он очень интересовал. Выполняя ко всему прочему ещё и функцию наблюдателя за нежданным пленником, капитан обнаружил, что приходит к нему не вынужденно, а по собственному желанию. И это желание только усиливалось, превращаясь из простой беседы в некую странную и чреватую последствиями дружбу. Летописца знал весь Мата Нуи. Это был единственный Маторан, у которого было право доступа во все деревни и которого не трогали воюющие стороны. Уже никто не помнил, откуда он взялся, но он неукоснительно обходил весь остров, постоянно оказываясь в самой гуще событий и записывая всё, что видел и слышал. Даже те, кто поначалу относился к нему как к откровенному диверсанту, потом сами старались его удержать, так как каждое племя стремилось ославить себя в хрониках в максимально выгодном свете. Джаллер знал, что Такуа (очень красивое имя…) уже бывал раньше в Та-Коро, но сам он тогда принимал участие в рейде на Га-острова и познакомиться с ним не смог. Что ж, вот и познакомился…

От последней мысли в груди у капитана почему-то стало горячо, и он ускорил шаг.

…В комнате гостя горел только огонь в очаге, порой выбрасывавший яркие языки пламени. Такуа, сидевший спиной ко входу, явно что-то изучал, иначе бы обратил внимание на закрывшуюся за спиной Джаллера дверь. Капитан остановился, задумчиво разглядывая Летописца. Даже нельзя было сказать наверняка, к какому конкретно племени тот принадлежал: он точно не был похож ни на Ле-, ни на Ко-Маторана; в Та-Коро он не рождался, а «водяной» вариант отпадал сразу. Оставались «каменная» и «земляная» версии, но, по здравому размышлению, обе они тоже не выдерживали никакой критики. Не тот был у Такуа характер, совсем не тот, не говоря уж о внешности. Он был ни на кого не похожим — и это проницательный Джаллер понял сразу.

Зато Такуа излучал какую-то невидимую харизму, словно звезда — лучик света. Более тонкий и хрупкий даже на вид, он казался существом из параллельного мира и был полностью лишён присущих воюющим племенам предрассудков. И он, чего греха таить, был одним из самых красивых Маторанов. Вот и сейчас, наблюдая за ним, Джаллер вдруг подумал, что мог бы смотреть на него вечно. Вечер, огонь, склоненная над очередным делом голова Летописца… всё это повторялось день ото дня и немного смахивало на семейную идиллию.

Наконец Такуа с радостным возгласом выпрямился, заметил Джаллера и тут же робко улыбнулся, посверкивая окулярами. Такие взгляды почему-то всегда смущали капитана, заставляя его вести себя в беседах чуть сдержаннее, чем он того хотел, однако уже к пятой минуте беседы от этой сдержанности не оставалось и следа.

— Джала!

— Сколько раз тебе повторить моё имя? — поинтересовался тот, подходя ближе. — И над чем ты страдаешь сегодня?

Такуа улыбнулся шире и схватил что-то со стола.

— Смотри, что я нашёл!

Джаллер взглянул на насильно врученный ему предмет и обомлел. В его ладонях лежала… маска. Самая настоящая маска из чистого металла, особой работы и тонкой выделки, явно не предназначенная никому из ныне живущих! Великолепная вещица! Капитану показалось, будто она излучает свой собственный свет, но, возможно, это просто была игра огня. На обратной стороне маски были выгравированы незнакомые надписи.

— Что… что это? — прошептал он.

— Она прекрасна! — Такуа, казалось, попытался оправдать свою находку, следя за его реакцией.

— Где ты её нашёл?

— В Храме. Помнишь, когда я туда зашёл…

— Ты туда залез, и я тебя еле вытащил, — напомнил ему Джаллер, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от надписей.

— …в общем, она плавала прямо в лаве! Как это возможно?

— Не знаю, — растерянно пробормотал Джаллер. На его памяти ни один металл не выдерживал вулканических температур. Впервые он ощутил, что ситуация, кажется, выходит из-под его контроля. Мало того, что этого Летописца здесь вообще не должно было быть, так теперь он ещё и нашёл древнюю маску, полную жизненной силы, о которой в Та-Коро не знала ни единая живая душа! — Что здесь написано?

— Я перевёл, — Такуа забрал у капитана маску, и… та вдруг засветилась по-настоящему, окатив его россыпью лучей. — Ой!

— Что ты сделал?! — поразился Джаллер.

— Н… ничего, — Такуа воззрился на него абсолютно круглой оптикой. — Почему она светится?

— Может быть, потому, что она опасна? — предположил Джаллер, в котором проснулась его капитанская подозрительность.

— Но я переводил эти литеры целый час, и ничего не случилось, — Такуа отвёл ладонь с маской в сторону, и та погасла.

— Это ещё ни о чём не говорит.

Летописец снова чуть повернул маску, и она, едва её оптические прорези «взглянули» на него, вновь засветилась. Проделал он это не менее пяти раз, прежде чем потерявший терпение Джаллер выхватил её у него из манипуляторов и спрятал за спину.

— Эй!

— Серьёзно, это может быть опасно, — покачал головой капитан, попутно увернувшись от ладони Летописца, попытавшегося отобрать свою находку.

— Отдай.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста!

— Нет!

— Это же я её нашёл!

— А мы не знаем, что именно ты нашёл! — перебил собравшегося было возмутиться Такуа Джаллер. — Может, она вообще не должна была быть найдена! Мы даже не знаем, чья это маска и для чего она предназначена!

Тот неожиданно успокоился.

— Я знаю, — в его голосе появились благоговейные нотки. — Это маска Тоа.

Джаллер уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего. Тоа? Нет, он и вправду серьёзно?

— Что? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

— Маска Тоа, — повторил Такуа, видимо, уверенный, что тот недопонял. — Эти надписи! Они говорят о том, что она предназначена седьмому Тоа — Тоа Света.

Капитан недоверчиво покачал головой, потом вытащил манипулятор из-за спины и вновь осмотрел маску. Та молчала, не торопясь выдавать свою тайну, если таковая у неё, конечно, была.

— Но Тоа не существует, — сказал он спокойно, стремясь, чтобы загоревшийся идеей Летописец его услышал. — Их уже тысячу лет никто не видел. Это просто старые легенды.

— Но почему тогда эти литеры совпадают с литерами из этих легенд, записанных в остатках архивов пропавшего без вести Тураги Венуа? — Такуа положил свои пальцы поверх державших маску пальцев Джаллера, заставив её вновь засветиться. — Почему я видел их и на стенах пещеры, когда был в Ону-Коро? Никто же не отрицает, что Тоа когда-то существовали и сражались за нас! Почему мы вообще начали воевать — не потому ли, что они исчезли? И кто этот седьмой Тоа? Может, он мог бы помочь?

— С чего ты взял, что это вообще возможно? — Джаллер невольно снизил голос. — Мы живём в ужасном мире. Турага Ную исчез последним восемьдесят лет назад, и с тех пор никто из нас не думает ни о чём ином, кроме выживания. Никто не поверит в сказки. Это реальность, Такуа.

— Но почему? — не согласился тот. — Может, все просто забыли?

В его окулярах горела такая надежда, что Джаллер невольно улыбнулся. Какой же он всё-таки наивный идеалист, пусть и многое повидавший!

— В современном мире это просто блажь. Причины войны уже никому не интересны. Этот Тоа ведь даже не реален, как и шестеро остальных, а его поиски закончатся смертью. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Такуа невольно сжал его пальцы, и по его вспыхнувшей оптике Джаллер понял, что сказал это зря.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? Поможешь его искать?

— Мата Нуи, зря я подал тебе идею…

— Но ты пойдёшь? Только ты и я, мы вместе — пойдёшь?

Не зная, что ответить и как его вообще отговорить, Джаллер перевёл взгляд на их сплетённые пальцы. На фоне мерцающей мягким светом маски это выглядело настолько таинственно и… интимно, что он вдруг смутился.

Он вновь взглянул на Такуа и увидел, что тот тоже смотрит на их пальцы на маске. Затем Летописец поднял взгляд, и Джаллер смутился ещё больше, увидев выражение его окуляров.

— Ты знаешь, это выглядит как клятва, — улыбнулся Такуа, глядя на него со странным желанием во взгляде.

— Какая клятва? — прошептал капитан, чувствуя, что горячий шар в груди вернулся. О чём это он?

— Тоже древняя, — в свете маски улыбка Летописца казалась улыбкой самого Великого Духа. — Просто и о ней все забыли, а это неправильно. Я нашёл в архивах. Когда кто-то хотел быть повязанным с кем-то другим, они вместе шли к Тураге деревни и соединяли ладони перед алтарём. Свет Нуи из его очага скреплял новообразованное Единство. Этой клятвой связывались и братья по оружию, и Тоа, и лучшие друзья, и влю… — тут он запнулся, — …другие.

— Но здесь нет алтаря, — нервно улыбнулся Джаллер, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль над охватившими его чувствами. Мата Нуи, почему Такуа не отвернётся?!

— Нет, — согласился тот уже шёпотом. — Но зато маска светится.

И что можно ответить на такое?

Этого капитан не знал, а если бы и знал, то ответ тут же бы вылетел у него из головы под влиянием момента.

Такуа немного помолчал, а затем совершил ещё более странную вещь: отнял один манипулятор и дотронулся до маски замершего под его взглядом Джаллера, едва ощутимо обводя одну из граней пальцем. Капитан инстинктивно схватил непрошеную ладонь, потом, сообразив, что может быть неправильно понят, вновь переплёл пальцы, осторожно отводя чужую ладонь в сторону — отводя, но не отпуская.

— Не делай так.

— Почему?

— Потому что в следующий раз я могу отреагировать неправильно.

Такуа чуть наклонился вперёд.

— Как?

— Например, случайно ударить тебя.

— А ты бы этого хотел?

— Хотел что?

— Ударить меня? Потому что многие в этой деревне не возражали бы.

Джаллер в очередной раз поразился его наблюдательности. Нет, поистине Такуа был удивительным Матораном.

— Нет, не хотел бы. Хотя иногда такое желание возникало.

— А иногда? — уточнил Такуа, глядя на капитана всё с той же непонятной жаждой.

— А иногда… — Джаллер на секунду притушил оптику, понимая, что не ответить уже не может. — Иногда я просто хочу тебя поцеловать.


End file.
